


so sweet

by ifwehadbeeninlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kinda Romantic, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Sexual Content, no real plot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwehadbeeninlove/pseuds/ifwehadbeeninlove
Summary: hansol loves it when jeonghan wears his clothes.really, he just loves jeonghan.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I will write something longer for them, like maybe update that one fic. I should, really. 
> 
> Anyway, I was feeling kind of romantic so, here :')
> 
> Oh, and this is unbeta-ed so I'm warning you
> 
> aaaand the lyrics are from sweet by cigarettes after sex

_You know that I'm obsessed with your body_

_But it's the way you smile that does it for me_

  
  


It’s not a secret that Hansol finds Jeonghan sexy.

Jeonghan is objectively sexy, after all ‒ you could ask anyone and they’d agree.

And Jeonghan just happens to be his boyfriend, so really, there is nothing weird in Hansol finding him hot. However, it still _is_ slightly embarrassing how easily the other man can turn him on and cause him to pop a boner.

It was the worst when Jeonghan would wear something of his, be it a shirt, a jacket or literally whatever. Hansol didn’t think of himself as a particularly possessive person, but his boyfriend wearing _his_ clothes always turns him on to no end and it’s always _obvious_.

Jeonghan would always, of course, tease him about it endlessly but fall on his knees for Hansol as soon as he just possibly could, which suggests that it turns him on just as much.

And tonight, wow ‒ Jeonghan is such a sight wearing one of Hansol’s oversized t-shirts and nothing else except underwear. Hansol can’t help but shamelessly stare at him from where he is sitting on the couch with his mouth slightly agape.

Jeonghan grins playfully, the little devil disguised as an angel that he is, and asks, “So, how do you like it?”

How does Hansol like it?

“I _love_ it, babe,” the younger replies sincerely and reaches out to grab his boyfriend’s waist and pull him to straddle his lap. “You already know I do.”

Then Jeonghan smiles and it’s so beautiful it really steals Hansol’s breath away, even more so than seeing him in just a t-shirt. _An angel if there ever was one_. Hansol can’t resist kissing him, so he brings a hand up to cup his handsome face and gently presses their lips together. Jeonghan smiles against his lips before holding onto his shoulders and kissing back.

Hansol’s other hand slides down from Jeonghan’s waist to rest on his hip. His boyfriend’s lips taste so _sweet_ , and he could spend the whole night just kissing and kissing and kissing him and it still wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. He would still want more. He will always want more.

Jeonghan pulls away from the kiss first, and giggles as Hansol tries to chase his lips. He puts a hand on the younger’s chest and gently pushes him against the backrest. “You’re insatiable!”

“And you’re sexy,” Hansol counters and grabs Jeonghan’s ass and pulls him even closer, grinning as a gasp leaves the older’s lips.

“What happened to my sweet, shy Hansollie?” Jeonghan teases but plants an adoring kiss on the other man’s cheek anyway. “Aww babe, does me wearing _your_ clothes really turn you on that much? You’re so hard already.”

Hansol laughs and kisses Jeonghan’s neck. “Oh, shut up. I know it turns you on too.” Jeonghan hums in agreement and draws a heart shape on Hansol’s chest with his finger as the younger diverts his attention to his neck again. 

Then Hansol starts sucking on his skin and draws a moan out of Jeonghan. “Baby, you look so good. So stunning,” Hansol murmurs against his neck, efficiently causing him to shiver. Jeonghan would never admit it aloud just how much he enjoys being praised by his boyfriend, but Hansol, of course, knows all about it anyway. “You look so good in _my_ t-shirt, I want you so bad, Jeonghannie.”

Jeonghan slides his hand down Hansol’s chest and stomach until he reaches his crotch. He teasingly brushes his fingertips on his boyfriend’s clothed hardness and leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Do you want me to take care of this?”

_God_ , Hansol’s so turned on he can barely think straight anymore.

“Yes, yes, please.”

Jeonghan grins, pecks Hansol’s lips and slides off his lap to get on his knees on the floor between his legs.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan gives the best head ever, Hansol is one hundred percent sure of that. Sure, he is in love which _might_ affect his judgement, but Hansol honestly can’t remember when someone sucked his dick as good as Jeonghan does.

“Oh fuck,” Hansol groans as he watches Jeonghan wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and get up to straddle his lap again. “You’re way too good at that. Oh man.” Jeonghan giggles, and it's probably because of the dopey post-receiving a blowjob grin on the younger man’s handsome face. 

“The best you’ve ever had?”

“Definitely.”

Hansol’s reply satisfies Jeonghan and he rewards his boyfriend with a kiss on the lips. Hansol can taste himself on the older’s tongue, which probably should feel a little gross but he doesn’t really care ‒ he’s just so happy to be kissing Jeonghan. 

Hansol pulls away from the kiss with one last peck. “It’s my turn to take care of you. What do you want, babe?” 

Jeonghan hums, fiddling with the other’s hand before bringing it up to his mouth, brushing his lips against the tips. “Well, you’re always so good with your fingers…”

Hansol grins.

“Get the lube, then.”

  
  
  
  
  


After they’re done cleaning themselves up and are lying on their bed, Hansol presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead, trying to put all his love and affection into that one gesture. “I love you,” he still says, deciding that the forehead kiss wasn’t enough after all. Jeonghan smiles a little wider, albeit tiredly, at this and plants a kiss of his own on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you too, Hansollie.”

Jeonghan is wearing his own pajamas now, but the sight of him still makes Hansol’s heart race because it’s him, it’s Jeonghan, the man he’s in love with. To be honest, it doesn’t matter what Jeonghan is wearing, he is the best thing Hansol has ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on. 

They really got lucky with each other.

Jeonghan notices him staring and stares right back with his big, beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly Hansol feels shy again, the way he felt when he first confessed to Jeonghan. He had unsurprisingly stumbled over his words, and had convinced himself he had lost his chance with Jeonghan before he could even properly try. 

Until Jeonghan had smiled in the same sweet, blinding way he is doing right now, too.

_An angel if there ever was one_.

“Aww Hansollie, that’s so sweet,” Jeonghan says and Hansol realizes he had said it out loud. It didn’t matter, Jeonghan deserved to hear it. So, he pulls his boyfriend close and just holds him without saying anything else. 

“I’m sleepy,” Jeonghan mumbles and Hansol smiles because he’s _so cute_ when he’s sleepy. 

“Then sleep.”

Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter nowadays @jnghannies which i will try to start using, so if you wanna follow me there, go ahead, i'd like some friends!!


End file.
